


mended heart

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Folklore, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Introspection, Jon Snow is a Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Reminiscing, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Winter is here. They need each other.





	mended heart

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Queen (AO3): "Starks remembering the ones lost (their mother, Maester Luwin, Old Nan, Rodrick Cassel, their wolves, etc." I hope I did this well for you! Any comments/thoughts are very much welcome!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Old Nan used to tell Jon and his half-siblings that mammoths lived Beyond-The-Wall and were rode by giants.

Red blood-blooms grew from your unwashed wounds, she warned them. Jon overheard her telling a very young Bran once about the thing in the night and how it would eventually return, its chains rattling, prowling and waiting to turn you mad from a single glance.

She was murdered by Ironborn. Her corpse rotted away along with the others loyal to Winterfell in heaps. Bones yellowing.

"What about Symeon Star-Eyes?" Theon croaks out. He's rejoined them in Winterfell, and Sansa presses her head to his upper arm, wrapping them up together in a blanket. "Old Nan said it was a knight who lost both of his eyes. Put sapphires in the sockets."

"That is _awful_."

Jon's mouth opens into a toothy, wordless grin. He observes as his sister bats at Theon's face who chuckles and hugs her around the middle with his arm. Jon trusts him. Theon rescued Sansa when he had the opportunity to do it. They're a family.

All of them — Bran and Arya too. Grew up under the same roof and they're Starks.

_Winter is here._

They need each other.

*

 


End file.
